Higher integration of semiconductor memory devices is desired to satisfy the increasing demands of the electronic industry. Down-scaling can be an important and effective way for achieving the higher integration of semiconductor memory devices and reducing the fabrication costs. However, down-sizing may lead to several problems, such as a decrease in process margin and/or an increasing difficulty in optimizing components (e.g., various driving circuits and/or memory cells) constituting the semiconductor device.